Aishiteru, My Deidara
by Candian Bacon
Summary: Ok....SasoDei oneshot...First one...made my sad writing this....*cries*


Ok...I will repeat...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!.....

Hananah: What the freke (this is not wrong...this is how she spell's this...It's just how she is) is going on now?

Me: ...Yaoi?

Hananah: ...Yeah, and I'm a sexy Seme...

Me: ...um...you kinda are...

Hananah: ...Oh...Any ways....

Both of us: On with the hot Boy x Boy action! WOOT!!

*Past...about three months*

The sun began to peak over the trees as a man walked through them; trying to sort out his thoughts.

'What the hell is wrong with me? One minute the brat's a...well, a brat...And now he's turning me on?! What the hell is going on?!?!' The man thought, brushing his shaggy red hair out of his face.

"Danna! Leader wants us home before noon! We have to go! Un." a voice called.

"I'm coming!" The redhead called.

The man walked out of the forest to see his partner sitting on a bird of some sorts. He was turned away from the redhead; his long butter yellow hair was lightly blowing away from his face. Showing his bright sky blue eyes. A soft and sweet smile was on his face. He was what some people would call a masterpiece.

"Hey, Brat? Leader said we didn't need to come home till next week. Why do you want to go back so soon? You know Itachi-san has the week off so he's there." The redhead said.

The yellow-haired boy turned his head. The smile was gone and a look of sadness was replaced there.

"Oh...Ok, Danna, un. Where do you want to go, un?" He asked.

"I don't care...Just somewhere with a bed and a shower. I haven't taken a bath in days." The redhead said as he sniffed his hair, gagging at the smell.

"Alright. Are you gunna walk or do you want to fly,un?" The boy asked.

"I don't care." The man said. He walked up to the bird, climbed up, and sat behind the boy. The boy sighed and commanded the bird to fly.

They flew for two hours till they saw a village in the distance. It was on of the many hot spring villages around the area. They got off the bird and the boy shrunk it down to the size of a marble. They walked up to a random hotel and walked in.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"A room please. With two beds." The man asked.

"Alright, that will be 7,550 yen." The woman said.

The man handed the woman the money and grabbed the key. They both walked down the hallways towards their room silently. This was odd for the boy; since he can never shut up. They found their room and walked in. They shed from their cloaks and sat down on their beds.

The boy pulled out a lump of clay and began to mold it. The man took out a puppet from his scroll and began to repair it.

After awhile the boy got bored.

"Sasori-No-Danna? I'm going to the spring,un. I'll be back soon." The boy said, getting up.

"Alright Deidara." Sasori said, not looking up from his puppet.

Deidara walked out of the room and down the hall. He came to the men's changing room and walked in. He undressed and wrapped a towel around his lower half. Deidara walked out of the room and discovered the spring empty. He sighed and stepped into the hot water. Sighing as the water soothed his tense muscles. He put a little clay man on the side of the spring. The clay man began to walk around.

"_What thoughts do you want to put in your journal, Master?" _he said.

"Well...It's June third and it's been three years, five months, 1 week and 15 days since I first met my Danna and I believe I'm having feeling for him, un. His name is Sasori Akasuna, un." Deidara said.

Unfortunately, what he didn't notice was that Sasori was right behind the door listening.

'He's been keeping track of how long we've known each other?' Sasori thought.

"And I made a song for him, un, but I'm too scared to give it to him. So I'm gunna tell you..." he said, beginning his song...

"Gonna get this party started!

it's all around me,  
and I can't wish this away,  
you so amaze me,  
you took my monster away 2x

And away, and away, and away

Wake me c'mon, wake up now I,  
want to cut all my strings and break!  
Loose of you're control of me,  
cut your strings and be free with me!  
Wake me, yeah, wake up now I,  
want to cut all my strings and break!  
Loose of you're control of me,  
cut your strings and be free with me!

Everybody,  
shake your body,  
lift your hands, stop frontin'  
you're just a puppet, (x2)

to all the marionettes  
( Ch: )

If you're gonna run how fast you gonna run?  
And if you're gonna jump how high ya gonna jump?  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
what? you fakers afraid to stand for something?  
If you're gonna run how fast you gonna run?  
and if you're gonna jump how high ya gonna jump?  
all you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
won't you stand up and break me off somethin'

You wanna make it outta sight?  
somebody wanna get loud tonight?  
we can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before,  
and ya wanna make it outta sight?  
somebody wanna get loud tonight?  
like an earthquake, let it shake, make the floor vibrate,  
Krutch y'all back to set the record straight!

All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
hittin' ya with the air ammunition,  
at war with the puppet master,  
I'll bring it on if I had' ta,  
rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
like chik, chik, blaow! What do ya think of me now?  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?,  
we be comin' laced with bass,  
hit the place with no trace,  
when we rock this space!

(Bridge)  
to all the people still sleepin'

(Ch ) ( x 2 )"

Deidara stopped singing.

"What do you think, Akira, un?" Deidara asked the clay man.

"_It's very good, Master. I'm sure he would have liked it." _Akira said.

Deidara sighed and called Akira back into his hand mouth.

Sasori was amazed. Deidara had made a song for him. And he had a beautiful voice! At that moment, Sasori knew he was in love with the boy.

Sasori walked back to their room and sat down. Thinking of a way to tell Deidara how he felt...

*Present...Battle between Sasori, Sakura and Elder Chioyo*

"I have to win! I can't die!" Sasori shouted.

"Why's that? You're gunna die right here and now!" Sakura shouted back.

"Because I have to tell Dei I love him!" Sasori said.

Elder Chioyo was shocked. Her little Sasori had fallen in love with someone?

"DANNA!" A scream erupted from above them. Sasori looked up to see Deidara falling from 5,000 feet!!

"Deidara!" Sasori screamed. He ran and jumped. He caught Deidara and fell to the ground.

"Deidara...I love you." Sasori said.

"I love you too, un." Deidara said.

They kissed and stood up. Sasori looked at Deidara.

"Deidara? May I have some of your clay?" Sasori asked.

"Why, un?" Deidara asked, confused, handing Sasori some clay.

"Because we're going out with a bang." Sasori said, throwing the clay down.

Deidara smiled and grabbed Sasori into a passionate kiss.

"...aishiteru, Sasori." Deidara whispered as they burned.

"Aishiteru, Deidara. My one and only..." Sasori whispered back as they disappeared along with the dead body's of Sakura and Elder Chioyo...

Me: ...*sniff*... So sad...*cried*

Hananah: It's ok *hugs me tight*

Hananah: Please review...This took a lot out of my little bunny, so please review....Sayoonara...


End file.
